rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lie Ren/History
__TOC__ Background Not much is currently known about Lie Ren's past. However, he appears to have an extensive history with Nora Valkyrie, as implied by the latter's dialogue. RWBY Beacon Academy Initiation Ren is woken up in the morning by an extremely active Nora, who chats on and on to him about how excited she is to finally be at Beacon Academy, as he brushes his teeth and cleans up his sleeping bag. While the two are eating breakfast, she muses to him about how they could manage to get on the same team. He finally speaks up as he pulls StormFlower from his locker, but only to tell Nora that sloths don't make much noise, since she had been going on about using a sloth-like noise to communicate with each other in the Emerald Forest. He is seen later readying his weapons atop the launch pad on Beacon Cliffs as Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch brief the students on the objectives of their initiation. Ren uses the knife-like edges of the StormFlower to make a safe landing in a quick and efficient swirling movement down the outside of a tree, his momentum causing Ren to go around the tree instead of straight down it. He brushes himself off before seeing Yang Xiao Long fly over him and across the tree tops. While wandering alone in the forest, Ren is attacked by a large King Taijitu. At first he fights it off with only his bare hands, but when the snake begins to coil around him, he pulls out his twin pistols and begins shooting it. The snake seems unaffected by these attacks, but Ren gets away by kicking it in the head and then stabbing the blades of his pistols into the snake's head when it tried to attack. Just then, the snake's white head appears behind Ren and begins attacking him. Ren rides on the snake until he is thrown off and loses his pistols. When the black snake's head strikes, Ren uses his Aura to hold off the snake before breaking its fangs off. He then stabs the snake with its own fang and hits it with an Aura blast, causing the entire head to explode; he defeats the white head shortly thereafter. As he brushes himself off, Nora makes her "sloth call" before appearing hanging down head first from a tree. Ren states that sloths don't sound like that, but Nora just touches his nose while saying "boop." As Glynda informs Professor Ozpin that the last team has been formed, she pulls up a recording of Nora and Ren's reunion. Glynda comments that she can't see them working well together and feels bad for Ren, but thinks he is better off than Pyrrha Nikos, who is teammates with Jaune Arc. Ren and Nora arrive at The Abandoned Temple riding an Ursa. He tells Nora to not do that again, but has to snap her out of her thoughts. He then flees the temple grounds to some ruins to get to safety. He, along with Pyrrha and Blake Belladonna, engage the Death Stalker chasing them. Eventually, Blake is replaced by Jaune and Nora. Ren then leads a head on attack against the Death Stalker, but is knocked back into a stone pillar, being incapacitated for the remainder of the fight. He is later inducted into Team JNPR. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The First Step *The First Step, Pt.2 *The Emerald Forest *The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 *Players and Pieces Start of Classes Ren is first seen alongside his team sticking their heads out of their dorm room, who are all staring at Team RWBY rushing for class. After falling, he is later seen running to class with the rest of JNPR after realizing that they are late. While eating in the cafeteria, Nora tells the others her dream with exaggerated detail. Any time she gets a detail wrong, Ren jumps in with the actual events of the dream, constantly correcting her. Ren is briefly seen alongside Nora, in which both are told by Pyrrha to walk on ahead while she waited for Jaune. Ren is seen alongside two members of his team, Nora, who is jumping on the bed, and Pyrrha, who is staring out the window. Nora asks about Jaune's whereabouts, to which he says he's been rather scarce after he started to do favors for Cardin Winchester. Pyrrha however, brushes him aside, claiming Jaune knows what he is doing. Ren and Nora looked at each other with a questionable look. Later he is seen in the forest collecting sap with Nora, whom he gets annoyed at her after she drank the sap from a jar. Ren is briefly seen alongside Nora, where both take orders from Pyrrha to double back in case more creatures of Grimm reveal themselves. Sometime later, prior to the dance, Ren is pulled into a conversation by Jaune, shortly after his shower. Ren sits listening to Jaune about his problems with girls and how he considers him a "best friend". However, Ren is unable to say anything after Pyrrha walks into the room and gives Jaune advice instead. The following day at the dance, Lie Ren is seen with his team, dancing as a group. He isn't seen much after that. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The Badge and The Burden *Jaunedice *Forever Fall *Forever Fall, Pt.2 Second Semester While eating lunch with his team in the dining hall, Yang and Nora begin tossing food at each other as a type of game. However when Nora throws a pie that hits Weiss Schnee, he shakes his head and Nora blames Ren by pointing at him. The two teams then engage in a food fight that causes all the other students to run away. Ren kicks three watermelons at RWBY, but when he moves in to engage them, Weiss uses a ketchup bottle to cause Ren to slip and crash into a group of tables. He gets back up and grabs two leeks before facing Yang in close combat (who is using a pair of turkey-gauntlets). They exchange blows before Yang sends him flying into the air, jumps up after him after he tosses his leeks at her, and punches him into the ground. He manages to get up just in time to be sucked into Ruby's finishing attack and Glynda soon arrives to end the fight. Some time later, Lie is seen with his team in the library reading, with Nora being the only member sleeping. After Sun arrives with Neptune, Neptune points out on how libraries are supposed to be for reading, with Ren agreeing. ;Episodes Covering These Events *Best Day Ever *Welcome to Beacon *Burning the Candle *Dance Dance Infiltration Category:History pages